Stephanie Townsend
"Yellow SpyForce Ranger!" Stephanie Townsend is the''' Class A Yellow SpyForce Ranger'. And second-in-command of the' SpyForce Rangers''' Retroactively she is also known, as the SpyForce Yellow Ranger and simply the Yellow Ranger. Stephanie is not your typical girl in the agency. She is a tough tomboyish action girl who means business coming from a family of spies from the agency serving the public. Stephanie was chosen to become the Yellow Ranger due to her service to the agency also one of the fiercest fighters the agency has ever had since her late mother who was a former Spy Force agent. Origins Stephanie is eldest of two daughters of two SpyForce elite Agents Stephanie dreamed of following her parents' footsteps to take down the bad guys; she has her mother's guts as a fearless fighter. As a child Stephanie suffered a tragic loss when her mother Angelica Stephens-Townsend was among the elite agents killed in the line of duty against the first-wave of the assault from the Techno's and it's leader Lazarus when one of the SpyForce agents decided to show her true colors and join his cause to commit crime, pollute and corrupt Neo-Tech City. Stephanie had to grow up fast and take care of her and her sister. Stephanie also has a younger half-sister Brittani through her father's current marriage to her Step-Mother. Joining the Agency/Taking Helm as a Ranger Stephanie enrolled at the SpyForce Agency Academy fulfilling her late mom's footsteps; Stephanie soon rose to the top of the best Agents-in-training in the Academy. When Stephanie became one of the selected Top 3 who passed the ultimate test little did she knew that she is in for something big. Stephanie along with Richie and Kenny was called into the SpyForce Command Center and Dr. Jensen bestow the trio with their Morphers. Stephanie soon realized that she has been chosen to become a Power Ranger. Stephanie likes the color Yellow because it's her favorite color and she loves it more since it's also her Ranger color designation. Despite being the only female Power Ranger Stephanie is the Second in Command of the SpyForce Rangers. Stephanie’s mother was among the Spy Force agents who died in the line of duty thanks to Lazarus the computer hacking criminal along with his girlfriend Keres of the evil Techno’s. Stephanie also has a younger sister Samantha who is chosen to be the Yellow Ranger for the Class B SpyForce Rangers. Stephanie then joined forces with the Dino Charge Rangers and teamed with Shelby the Pink Ranger and the two gave Lazarus and his goons a superb kick in the butt. Before she and the SpyForce Rangers depart to return to Neo-Tech City Stephanie, commissioned Dr. Jensen and the SpyForce IT agents created a statue in honor of Shelby’s favorite dinosaur the Triceratops and came up with the spectacular masterpiece for Shelby and she loved it. Shelby thanked Stephanie, she, and the Dino Charge Rangers bid farewell to the SpyForce Rangers as they head home to Neo-Tech City. Stephanie took part in the battle against remnants of the Official Alliance of Evil led by the evil Scorpiza with other Female Power Rangers in which included reuniting with Shelby the Pink Dino Charge Ranger. Hyper Force Stephanie makes an appearance in Power Rangers Hyper Force - The Next Generation and assists the Rangers also helping Yuki the current HyperForce Yellow Ranger deal with his pain of loss. Personality Stephanie is considered by fellow agents as a no-nonsense tough tomboy also supreme power-kicker and acrobatic in her own way but underneath her tough tomboyish persona she is still kind to her teammates and she gains a boyfriend in Kenny the Blue Ranger in the process. She considers Richie the Red Ranger a brother. SpyForce ID Card * Name: Stephanie Townsend * Ranger Position: Yellow SpyForce Ranger * SpyForce Rank: Active-Duty Elite * Blood Type: A Class A Yellow SpyForce Ranger Arsenal * SpyForce Standard Blaster * SpyForce Cruiser Cycle * SpyForce Morpher * SpyForce Stealth Mode Visor Yellow SpyForce Ranger - Gliding (Stephanie’s advanced acrobatics skills are enhanced to allow her to glide and float) Yellow Ranger – Bunny Rapid High Jump Kick (Stephanie jumps high into the air and sends a powerful kick to Lazarus’ goons) Zord * SpyForce Copter Zord Ranger Key The Yellow SpyForce Ranger Key is Stephanie's Personal Ranger Key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super MegaForce Yellow) who uses it to fight as Yellow SpyForce Ranger. Notes *Stephanie’s no-nonsense tomboyish tough girl persona is a contrast to her Sentai Counterpart Yoko’s sharp-tongued. As Stephanie avenges her mother’s death as a calm cool strong well-being focus young woman and Yoko is somewhat boisterous and tends to say things without thinking. *Stephanie considers Ritchie a dear close friend while Yoko has a strong dislike for Hiromu, to the point of calling him a "siscon", and thinks that he'll be a hindrance - which gradually goes away. * Unlike her Sentai counterpart, Stephanie is second-in-command of the SpyForce Rangers making her third overall female Power Ranger to be the secondary leader after Taylor Earhardt - Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Summer Landsdown - RPM Yellow Ranger. * Underneath her no-nonsense tomboyish attitude, Stephanie harbors feelings for Kenny the Blue Ranger in which was revealed in the episode "Runaway Wheel" * Stephanie is the first Power Ranger to have a lagomorph motif Stephanie is the first Ranger to have her Ranger Designation as her favorite color. Notes From the Author Greetings Starlina speaking! I really liked what I did for Yellow Ranger Stephanie. My goal is to make her one of the best Power Ranger as possible. She's tough yes but the brittle hard exterior she has gained from her loss and pain after her mother's death to Lazarus but Stephanie also learns that she's not alone in the battle against Lazarus and the Technos. *Yoko Usami Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters = comparison page = Category:SpyForce Rangers Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Starlina Category:PR Tomboys Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Siblings Category:PR Power Archetype Category:PR Heroines Category:Brigade-Theme PR Rangers